Simplicity
by Do You Wonder
Summary: "Ugly. Freakish. Disgusting." These words might prompt a normal person to turn their head in surprise, but not Logan Mitchell. Every morning he would take one look in the mirror at himself and grimace. Some say that boys couldn't care less about their looks. But they do. Oh, they do. Especially this one sixteen-year-old, raven-haired boy. It all started with one simple thing.


**_OMG Happy Birthday Logie-Bear! I love my Logie-Bear. He's my absolute favorite and he's going to propose to me someday. :D So…Here's a happy Birthday present from your future wife, oh my Logie-Bear._**

**_Disclaimer: Obviously, I own Big Time Rush. I'm amazing. *insert sarcasm here*_**

* * *

_"Ugly. Freakish. Disgusting." These words might prompt a normal person to turn their head in surprise, but not Logan Mitchell. Every morning he would take one look in the mirror at himself and grimace. Some say that boys couldn't care less about their looks. But they do. Oh, they do. Especially this one sixteen-year-old, raven-haired boy. It all started with one simple thing._

xxxBTRxxxBTRxxx

Three years ago, I was a nerd. I'm still a nerd. But three years ago, I was the kind of nerd that at first glance, you would think, "I wonder if he's single." Or maybe," Why haven't I seen him at any high school parties?" Ha. You have no idea how much I miss that. Ironic, because now I look at myself and say, "how long is this going to last?" It's been like this since a month after my thirteenth birthday. And every single of those thousand days, at least one person has come up to me and said; "You got a…zit on your forehead." Or maybe nose. Or cheek. Or chin. Shoulder. And I hate it. The first month or so, I would laugh, they would laugh, and everything would be fine. After a while people would point out the bare facts, just to see the hurt expression on my face. I suspect they found it amusing. Well, it's not. Any sensible person could see that. But I guess it's just something up with their human brain that makes them oblivious.

It wasn't just the acne that encouraged people to tease me. They would constantly find more and more things about me to make fun of. For an example, I've been on the school track team for five years. The guys on the football team find it fun to chase me with threats of beatings, to see how fast I can run. They've never actually laid a finger on me, but every word they say is a punch to the jaw. So basically, in the perspective that every insulting word anyone has ever said to me had been a blow, I'd have died three times over.

There is one thing they can't patronize me for. My position on the hockey team. I've won MVP a few times, and if it wasn't for me (and the rest of the team, of course) we wouldn't be undefeated. So they can't touch me when it comes to that…luckily.

I'm not alone, though. I have my three best friends, Kendall, Carlos, and James. They've always stood up for me no matter what and they understand me. However bad the bullying gets, they've stuck by me, even when some people started poking at them for being friends with me. One good whupping taught them all right, courtesy of James. James has always been the biggest and "the catch" of all of us. His hazel eyes will look right through you, nothing can be hidden from him. He's actually been a little self-centered and obnoxious ever since…well, forever. He's working on it, although sometimes he just has to have his lucky comb and Limited Edition Cuda Man Spray. He's had that ever since two years ago when he went to California on summer vacation and brought us all "West Coast Cologne." We finished off our free samples a long, long time ago, but James insists on keeping it for special occasions. That's just him.

Kendall is a little smaller, though just as intimidating. Both of us are closer than brothers, so close it almost scares me. He's always been the rock, he keeps his emotions in check and I've only seen him cry once, since we were five. Even then, he had a perfectly good reason; he fell out of a tree and broke his arm. Never really been an open book. Apart from that, he'll be the one to have the shovel ready to bury the person who ever said something mean to me. He'd just like that, because ever since his father left a few years ago he's been extra protective of us three, especially me, on the account that I don't have a father now either. I guess we just have a connection.

The little Latino in the back is Carlos. He is definitely the smallest and the baby. You can't help but love him, there's something in his chocolate orbs that just makes you melt inside. He'll be the shoulder to cry on, but in that case, the head on the shoulder won't have a dry eye. He understands everything that's not school related, and will just sit down and bawl with you when you're down. He's everybody's favorite, and the little brother of the group. Carlos is like a puppy that you can't say 'no' to. He's always trying ridiculous stunts, and always comes out unharmed and laughing like a hyena. We call him Carlitos.

But I'm getting sidetracked. The point is, I've been the pillar of humility for three years now. Because, and another thing, I'm smart. Because I never get less than an A+ in any class, I'm a nerd and that's what everybody knows. I am incredibly fast-footed, and I've never had a girlfriend. Mainly because no one wants to date a guy like me. They used to, but that was a long time ago. I've been given several girl-getting lessons from James, but to no avail. I'm just too different. Something with the nature of people makes them act differently toward different people. In some cases it's good, but I suppose I'm not one of the lucky ones.

It's the simplicity of this whole thing. Who would have thought that a case of acne could completely obliterate someone's life? That one simple thing could branch out into so many, ending up as a problem ten times worse than the one before? I sure didn't.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this. I suck at prologues. The real Chapter One will be from Logan's perspective. I hope this satisfies my readers. I don't know, it seems a little…I don't know. I can say that this is a fear of mine, that what happens to Logie in this prologue will happen to me. I am similar to this, I'm smart, I have acne, I ran on the track team last year, however I don't play hockey. Sadly. So I can honestly say that this is basically me, only a million bazillion times worse. Nobody has ever teased me for this stuff, but I've had the scary thought though that- what if it did happen? So I guess I'll be able to relate to this story a little. _**

**_But this is just the prologue. So, the real first chapter will be hopefully posted soon and hopefully it will be better. Logie deserves so much better on his birthday…._**

**_Quote of the day: "Don't question love science!" –Logan Mitchell/Henderson_**

**_Happy 23_****_rd_****_ Birthday, Logan Phillip Henderson. We all love you. Especially me. Haha._**

**_PEACE AND LOVE AND ELEVATE!_**

**_xoxoWonder_**


End file.
